


Late Night Shenanigans

by youmustbejoking



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also jork is only implied at the very end, basically micky is annoying and horny, handjobs, i dont really know what tags to add to this, this is majorly dolenzmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbejoking/pseuds/youmustbejoking
Summary: Mike can't sleep. Micky, who also can't sleep, decides to join Mike in his bed.
Relationships: Davy Jones/Peter Tork, Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Late Night Shenanigans

Mike was laying in bed, his eyes closed. He tried his best to fall asleep, but it wasn’t really working. He wasn’t the only Monkee having trouble sleeping, it seemed, when he felt the mattress sink down and a familiar warmth against his back. 

“Hey Mick,” Mike whispered. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nah,” Micky said, gently running his fingers down Mike’s arm. “Figured I’d lay with you for a bit instead of tryin’ to sleep by myself.” He draped his arm over Mike’s side and let it rest there.

“Yeah. That’s groovy.” Mike closed his eyes again.

Micky nestled up closer to Mike, and Mike felt something pressing into his backside. Micky…was hard? Jesus, was that boy ever not horny? Mike’s question was quickly answered as Micky trailed his hand down Mike’s thigh, getting dangerously close to the front of his boxers.

“What’re you doin’?”

“Nothing,” Micky replied, feigning innocence. His limber fingers dipped under the waistband of Mike’s boxers and gently wrapped around his cock. Mike bit his tongue to stifle a moan as Micky started moving, kissing the back of Mike’s neck in time with his strokes. 

“Micky,” Mike grabbed Micky’s wrist and he stopped moving.

“If you want me to stop, babe, I can do that. Don’t wanna do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Micky used his other hand to softly stroke Mike’s hair.

Mike thought about the situation. Davy and Peter were asleep just on the other side of the room. What would they think if they woke up and saw Micky jerking Mike off? Probably nothing good, Mike knew that much. Yeah, he should stop this before it goes any further.

“No, it’s fine.” Mike exhaled. “Keep going.”

“Sweet,” Micky said, his breath hot against Mike’s ear. “Turn around and face me then, babe?” Mike obliged, rolling over so he was nose to nose with Micky, who quickly smooched him on the lips. Mike could just barely make out Micky’s impish grin. He was annoying, but Mike couldn’t help but do absolutely anything for him. 

“Take off your boxers,” Micky ordered. Mike quickly removed his boxers as Micky shimmied out of his own, leaving them both laying naked in Mike’s bed. Micky splayed his hand out on Mike’s chest, looking him up and down as best as he could in the dim room. “You’re real pretty, you know that?” Mike hadn’t expected the compliment and blushed a bit sheepishly.

“You’re pretty too, Mick,” Mike replied, tangling a hand in Micky’s soft curls. Mike was content just laying in silence, but Micky, ever impatient and still madly horny, quickly spoke again.

“So, what I was thinking was, uh,” He paused for a second and looked Mike in the eyes. “I jerk you off and you jerk me off? I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, I think it sounds pretty cool.” Mike was no longer surprised by Micky’s bluntness, since his hand had been on his dick only a few minutes ago.

“Uh-huh,” Mike nodded. “Let’s do it.”

Micky smiled and pressed his lips to Mike’s again, kissing him deeply as they both grabbed one another. Mike broke the kiss when Micky started moving his hand and he moaned softly.

“Shhh…You don’t wanna wake Davy and Peter, do ya, babe?” Micky’s voice dripped with lust and he bucked his hips forward into Mike’s hand. Mike bit his lip to stifle further moans. Micky was maintaining his composure a bit too well for Mike’s liking, so he sped up and tightened his grip a bit.

“Oh fuck,” Micky moaned quietly. “That feels really good, baby.”

They moved closer and started kissing again, Micky shoving his tongue into Mike’s mouth as they jerked one another off. Mike pulled away from the kiss again.

“I’m close, Mick,” he said, looking desperately into Micky’s eyes.

“Good,” Micky said, quickening his pace. They both breathed heavily as they got closer and closer to their climaxes. “Come on, Mike, are you gonna cum for me? Do it, do it right here. Fuck, I’m gonna cum too, you’re so damn good at this, baby.”

Micky continued spouting quiet nonsense as he and Mike brought each other to their climax, cumming on one another’s hands. Micky looked at Mike, whose eyes were closed in post-orgasmic bliss. He smiled and kissed Mike’s forehead.

“I’ll go grab a towel so we can clean up.” Micky kicked his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up, trudging toward the bathroom. As he passed by Davy’s bed, he heard quiet, labored breathing. He cocked his head and turned to look at the bed, where it seemed two people were moving underneath the sheets.

“Davy? Peter?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel like this goes without saying but obviously the monkees never did anything like this and this story is 100% based on their fictional tv show counterparts. also sorry it's super short i'll try to write longer stuff in the future


End file.
